Past Shock Part II
by WTF123
Summary: Followup to Past Shock. When the HEAT team meets up with Littlefoot and the others again, they soon find out that another mutation is on the loose. But this isn't just any mutation...
1. Chapter I

(I do not own Godzilla: The Series or the Land Before Time in any way.)

Prologue- The HEAT Team was currently in San Francisco due to a call from Major Hicks, reporting that seven mutations roaming near the Golden Gate Bridge. They were on their shark-faced ship, with Godzilla following close behind. and minutes after they got off, they were on the roadway of the Golden Gate Bridge, while Godzilla was still in the bay, ready for anything that might attack. The bridge was being blocked off by the military. However, when they were roughly half way across, they spotted the seven creatures that they never could've expected…

**Sorry if this was kind of short. Next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II: The battle begins…

"Littlefoot…is that you?" Nick asked him, looking straight in the eye.

He was with his friends, standing there, highly confused. "N-nick?"

"It is you!" Nick said to him.

Right then Littlefoot looked back at his friends and said, "Guys! This is Nick. The one I was telling you about before."

Then Elsie, who was behind Nick came up to them, and said

"Uh, how exactly did you get here?"

Then Littlefoot replied, "Well, it's sort of a long story. See, we-"

He was cut off when all of the sudden, they heard a bloody murder roar in the eastern part of the bay. They all looked over, and saw something they never could've expected- another mutation.

This mutation had a long tail, red eyes, giant spikes on his back, and had the same body form as Godzilla. Its skin was a yellowish-grey color, and had unusually large teeth and claws. To their surprise, it was…Red Claw.

"Red Claw? What's he doing here?" Ruby shouted.

Without any hesitation at all, the mutated form of Red Claw came lurching forward towards them. Godzilla, who was on the other side of the bridge knew what Red Claw was going to try to do, so he stood up out of the water, and roared fiercely. After a few seconds, both Godzilla and Red Claw were on either side of the bridge, staring fiercely at each other's eyes. Then, Red Claw made his move- He leaped up into the air- onto the bridge, snapping several cable wires in the process, which caused the roadway to bend downward slightly.

Then Godzilla made his move by also jumping onto the bridge, preparing for the fight. At first, they just roared at each other several times, before Godzilla quickly and violently lashed at Red Claw with his claws. But that did almost nothing as Red Claw quite literally bit at Godzilla's left side. But that didn't stop him as he then forced Red Claw towards the ground, and began to violently claw at his face, each hit doing more damage than the last. But then Red Claw Kicked at Godzilla's head, forcing him at the ground now. This was Red Claw's chance to strike as he clawed at Godzilla's left side yet again.

This was when Godzilla had just about enough with Red Claw as he delivered his final blow towards him- he opened his mouth, and used his atomic breath on Red Claw. However, right then, Nick and the others who were watching the whole thing about 100 feet away, began to feel something. They felt the roadway of the bridge begin to shake. It wasn't an earthquake, but the bridge was collapsing from the weight and stress from the fight.

"Go! Now!" nick shouted as they began to run as far away from them as possible. Where Godzilla and Red Claw was, the road beneath them was crumbling, with the cable wires snapping like crazy. The next thing they knew, they fell into the bay, with tons and tons of steel and concrete falling onto them. However, Godzilla had a plan- he was still attempting to hold onto the bridge from one of the main span cables. But the weight of him was too great for it to bear, and caused one of the steel towers of the bridge to crack from the base, and literally fall right into the bay- right onto Red Claw. The force of the impact literally crushed Red Claw's skull, as it and blood splattered everywhere, while simultaneously pulling him underwater into the 200 foot deep waters of the San Francisco Bay.

Then Godzilla roared into the sky triumphantly, as he'd killed off another mutation. Nick and the others were off the bridge just in time when it collapsed. They were stunned. Both of the creatures had just destroyed the Golden Gate Bridge, and got Red Claw killed in the process.

Chomper then whispered to himself, "I-Is Red Claw…" For some reason he couldn't finish that sentence. So Nick finished for him.

"He's dead…"

None of them could believe it. Then Randy commented, "Whoa. Now that was intense."

That was when Godzilla started to approach them, largely because he saw Chomper with them. He leaned forward, looking Chomper in the eye. "

"Godzilla!" Chomper shouted.

Then Randy said to himself, "Never thought I'd hear him say that."

Right then, Elsie said to Littlefoot, "So…how'd you say you got here?"…

**Next chapter- an explanation as to how Littlefoot and the others got there.**


	3. Chapter III

*Back at HEAT headquarters*

Littlefoot and the others were absolutely astounded by what they saw. They saw all the gadgets and tools they had in there, and Chomper was even getting a glimpse of NIGEL.

Littlefoot was standing near a window, getting an amazing view of the City ahead. Then Nick came up to him, and asked, "Uh, Littlefoot? Tell me, how exactly did you and your friends get here?"

Then Littlefoot explained,

"Well, it was sort of a blur for me to remember. I remember that me and my friends were in the mysterious beyond, when we were attacked by a sharptooth. We ran from him, when I suddenly saw this weird, circular thing, swirling, black in color appear out of nowhere. We didn't know where else to run, so all of us went into it. I don't remember what happened after that, but the next thing we knew, we were where you met up with us again."

Then Nick thought about that for a moment. "Wait- a portal? Where do you think that came from?"

Littlefoot thought hard after that, and then he gasped. "W-what if it was that guy we saw the first time you met us?" Then Nick replied, "It's the only feasible explanation."

Meanwhile, Elsie was talking with Chomper. She said to him,

"So uh…you're a tyrannosaurus, right?"

Chomper was confused after that. "What? What's a tyrannosaurus?"

Elsie replied, "Oh, you must have different names for things than we do. See, what you call a sharptooth is actually a tyrannosaurus. But you can call it a T-rex if you want."

Then she continued. "Oh and uh, not to be personal, but how can you be friends with the others without eating them?"

Chomper immediately replied, "Well, most of the time I just eat stinning buzzers and ground crawlers."

Elsie seemed creped out by that explanation. But then Randy on the other side of the room asked him, "But what're you gonna eat when you're fully grown?"

Chomper then replied, "Oh, that's easy. I'll just eat…" He froze. It never occurred to him that he didn't know what to eat when he grows up. Then he looked at Littlefoot awkwardly. But then Nick suggested, "Maybe you could eat fish, like Godzilla."

Chomper thought about that for a moment, and then he smiled. Maybe he wouldn't have to eat Littlefoot later in life after all.

Then Nick asked Chomper, "Oh, and by the way, what exactly is it with what you call things?"

Chomper seemed confused by that.

"For example, what do you call that bright thing in the sky?" Nick asked, pointing towards the sun.

Chomper looked at it for a second and then said, "Oh, we call that the bright circle."

Right then Randy commented, "Wow. Looks like these guys really call things what they are."

That was when Chomper decided that he wanted to see what it was like outside.

"Uh, hey Nick. Do you think that we could see what it's like outside from here?" he said.

Then Nick replied, "I don't see why not."

*Directly outside the HQ*

Littlefoot and the others were absolutely astounded by what they saw. They were looking at the New York skyline with absolute awe.

"So, what do ya' think?" Elsie asked them. But they were too amazed to provide a response. Untill Littlefoot finally broke the silence.

"How'd this place get to be like that?"

Nick thought for a moment. "Well, it's a long story."

They didn't bother commenting on that. Soon after that, they all heard rustling in the water. A minute later, Godzilla came out, and looked at them. They seemed frightened, since he nearly got them killed on the Golden Gate Bridge. But then Cera asked Nick, "H-he's not going to hurt us, is he?"

Nick replied, "If he wanted to hurt you, he would've done it a long time ago."

That pretty much re-assured them all that Godzilla was friendly. Then Godzilla suddenly leaned forward towards Chomper. Littlefoot and the others backed away as this happened. Then Godzilla appeared to begin communicating with Godzilla, like he was before. Then after a solid 2 minutes, Chomper then began to climb onto Godzilla's head. None of them knew what Godzilla said to get him to do that.

Afterword, they watched as Godzilla and Chomper went into the water, and swam around with each other. None of them bothered to comment on it. But right then, Nick thought,

"Maybe we don't have to get these guys back. Maybe they could become part of the HEAT team. Who knows…"

**To be continued**


End file.
